


Четверо, которых Ягами Лайт никогда не любил

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Death Note.<br/>Беты: ilana, ::~Волдеморт в розово-зелёной кроссовке~::, Персе, Ыцу-Ыцу.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Четверо, которых Ягами Лайт никогда не любил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [four people light yagami never loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179522) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: ilana, ::~Волдеморт в розово-зелёной кроссовке~::, Персе, Ыцу-Ыцу.

1.

Она приносит мне свое сердце супермодели и веру, что несет на плечах. Новокаин, и бессонница, и тесты на беременность, и я прихожу домой поздно и уезжаю — рано, и так мы стареем вместе. Я доживаю лишь до двадцати трех, а она — до двадцати шести, но к тому моменту наша молодость уже давно позади.

Она всегда превосходно выглядит, а я так ее и не полюбил, но со временем привязался — так мы и живем. Нельзя сказать, что между нами все хорошо, но и не то, чтобы слишком плохо. Я сильно устаю, а она порой теряет сознание, и мы нанимаем горничную, которая два раза в неделю приходит полить растения, чтобы они не завяли.

Как ни странно, она — спокойнейшая из трагедий.

2.

Он очень точен в разгадывании кроссвордов и всегда заканчивает ровно в 10 часов утра, как мне сказали. Все, что знаю о нем, я знаю либо с чужих слов, либо собрал по крупицам из спрятанных газетных статей и офисных сплетен. Все наши отношения осуществляются через посредника.

Я совсем его не знаю — и в то же время он нравится мне больше всех, с кем я знаком.

Вживую его голос звучит иначе, чем по телефону, или, быть может, дело в высоких нотах, на которые он срывается, когда видит меня на полу, задыхающегося и оправдывающегося. Мой голос, вероятно, в тот момент тоже звучит иначе.

Он прекращает боготворить меня лишь после того, как я позволяю. А позволяю я лишь потому, что истекаю кровью от ран в груди.

3.

Если бы я мог любить, то полюбил бы именно ее.

Если бы я мог ужинать с кем-то вместе и обмениваться шутками с чьими-то престарелыми родственниками, и выгуливать чью-то маленькую собачку из тех, что подходят людям нашего круга, то все было бы отлично. Мы бы ходили на дегустации вин, и я бы хранил это зло в заднем кармане, а весь мир держал в кулаке, и все бы удачно разрешилось.

Я не возражал против вкуса ее помады у меня во рту, но ее хрупкие кости сгорели слишком легко, а, значит, это была не она, хоть и подходила мне идеально.

4.

У него был слюнявый рот и липкие руки, а грязь над его могилой пахла влажным черноземом — как в парке, где мы могли бы вместе гулять, делая вид, что мы одни, и обмениваясь взятыми друг у друга теориями о положении вещей в мире.

Приходя домой, я бы снимал пиджак, а он бы сразу принимался работать, даже не сбрасывая обувь и шляпу; кожа бы теплела от разогревающегося ноутбука, а глаза стекленели и смотрели куда-то за пределы нашей комнаты. Мы бы никогда не ужинали вместе. Мы бы вообще не ужинали.

Я бы спал на кровати, а он — на кресле, или на диване, или на полу, считая овец до ста, раз за разом, разгадывая все мои головоломки и исправляя все ошибки — или лепя свои поверх моих правильных решений. По утрам я бы просыпался раньше звонка будильника от звука его шагов на кухне, когда он бы шел заваривать свежую чашку кофе.

Он бы рассказывал мне свои теории, а я бы утверждал, что он не прав. Уходя на работу, я бы не целовал его на прощание — но хотел бы, чтобы ему этого хотелось.

Ничего из этого так и не произошло. И не должно было.


End file.
